Those Conversations
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: They had an agreement of sorts. Whenever one of them (usually Kaoru) started a conversation that wasn't about business or anyone besides the two of them they were always completely honest with each other. Kyoya wasn't used to it yet.


**A/N: So I finally finished a KyoKao thing. I did during my free time at school so it probably sucks, but there needs to be more KyoKao out there anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

They had an agreement of sorts. Whenever one of them (usually Kaoru) started a conversation that wasn't about business or anyone besides the two of them they were always completely honest with each other. Kyoya wasn't used to it yet. while he didn't outright lie, he still hid things and disliked how much he did so. He had made an agreement and wasn't upholding his part of the deal.

Someone who didn't know better would say that Kaoru didn't notice that Kyoya didn't always give his honest opinion since the younger teen had never pointed it out. But Kyoya could tell that Kaoru noticed by the way his face lit up and when it fell depending on whether Kyoya answered honestly, or how we would respond if anyone else asked him the question.

"What is it like to feel lonely, Kyoya-senpai?"

They were sitting in Kyoya's room as they usually did. Kyoya had been typing away on his laptop until Kaoru had spoken.

"Why ask me?"

"Because, out of everyone, you'd probably know the most about it."

Kyoya closed his laptop, and placed it on the table in front of them; next to Kaoru's untouched and now cold cup of tea.

"I don't see how I would be more of an expert on it than anyone else."

Kaoru shrugged.

"In all honesty, Tamaki would probably be able to answer that better than I could."

"Would he actually answer though?"

"No, most likely not."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well?"

Kyoya sighed. "Loneliness doesn't have to mean that you're alone at that point in time, in my opinion."

"Care to elaborate?"

It was odd. Kaoru had never actually asked for Kyoya to elaborate on his opinions before. The twin knew vaguely where Kyoya's boundaries were, and had never pushed them like he was now. He was normally satisfied with whatever Kyoya had felt like sharing, but not today it seemed.

Kyoya turned to look at Kaoru, who had an expectant look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You said it yourself, it's in human nature to be curious; even more so if you're a Hitachiin." Kaoru said all this with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

Kyoya sighed again (it wasn't unusual for him to sigh a lot during these conversations). "In the most extreme of cases, I'd assume it's the feeling you get when you lie in bed awake and truly believe that there's no one there for you."

"You talk about it like you've experienced it."

Kyoya shrugged, neither confirming nor denying anything.

"Is it one of the worst feelings in the world?"

"I would assume so." Kyoya assumed a lot of things.

"That's good."

Kyoya looked to the younger teen in confusion.

"Why would that be a good thing?"

"If loneliness is one of the worst feelings in the world and I feel fine, then I can't be lonely right?"

"Are you scared of being lonely?" Kyoya knew better by now than to ask directly if Kaoru was scared of losing Hikaru.

Kaoru shrugged. "A little."

They both fell into silence again. Kaoru layed his head on Kyoya's shoulder (another fairly normal occurence) and stared at the cold tea.

"You were lonely, weren't you? Before Tamaki-senpai came along?"

"Maybe I was, or maybe I wasn't."

Kaoru sighed this time. "You're supposed to respond honestly you know."

But Kaoru didn't press any further than that. Kyoya was still getting used to being able to say or do things without being judged or having to face consequences. Kaoru understood that.

He did kiss Kyoya though.

They had an agreement of sorts. Whenever they had these conversations they would be completely hones with each other in both words and actions. If they wanted to talk about feeling lonely, that's what they would talk about. If they wanted to make out on the couch, that's what they would do.

* * *

**So that's it. If you read this story than that means you ship KyoKao, and that automatically makes you one of my friends. Just thought I should let you know.**


End file.
